House sitting
by The dragon1010
Summary: Prompt: You are housesitting for your boss who is on vacation. The daily duties are easy. Water the plants- check, successfully receive amazon deliveries- check. Find a semi-conscious woman in the basement? Nope, this was definitely not on the list. You checked-twice. Challenge between Vala411 and I. Rules: 7000 word limit and no horror theme


AN: So I'm not going to lie, I forgot about last months challange... oops. But I did get this one in the nick of time, a friend of mine reminded me and also kinda convinced me to write this one. Please let me know how I did, this was a bit rushed so sorry for mistakes or if anything is confusing. But enough rambling on, I'll let you read now.

I grumbled as I was watering the flowers outside the front of my boss's house. His job was to fix cars, not babysit a house. But sadly it was this or be out of a job. His boss was a bit of a douche if he's ever met one "Ok plants done, now… oh come on." I stared at the sheet. He was going to have me wait here until Amazon delivered his package.

I went inside and sat at the table. According to the sheet he was given the package should show up in about an hour. In the meantime I pulled out my laptop and started to job search. I may have to do this job now but I'm looking for any kind of escape. So for the next hour I searched for a non-existent mechanic job in the little town of Berk.

As soon as the bell rang I closed my laptop and went to the door "I was told that a… Hiccup Haddock would be receiving this?" I nodded "That's me." He handed me a tablet and I quickly signed it "Have a good day sir." He said before walking back to his van "I wish I could have a good day." I mumbled setting the package on the table.

I jumped as I heard a crash come from downstairs "Great, now I'm definitely fired." I moaned before walking over to the basement steps and flicking on the lights to see what damage occurred. What I wasn't expecting was to see a girl lying at the bottom of said steps. As quickly as I could I ran down and sighed in relief when I saw her breathing.

"Hello… miss…" I said trying to shake her awake. She pushed my hand off "Just go away Eret." I rose and eye "Um… I'm not Eret. But you've fallen and I want to check to see if you're ok." She groaned and rolled over facing me "You're not Eret… who are you cutie?" She said with a clouded look in her eyes. As soon as she turned and spoke I knew who this was… Astrid.

But her comment was currently making me speechless and blush slightly. So instead of speaking I pulled her onto her feet and sat her down on a step. I took a second to compose myself "Are you alright Astrid?" She shook her head "Did he seriously try and hire someone to watch over me?!" She said sounding angry.

I took a step back knowing this girl's violent ways "Uh no… I'm just here to water plants and pick up packages." She stood up and started to sway "Well I'll have you know that I can take care of the house on my own." She said almost falling over. I leaned to catch her but got a fist to the face "Ow." I mumbled rubbing my sore cheek "Don't touch me."

I don't know how I didn't notice it before but I could smell it on her now, alcohol. That would explain a few things considering that this isn't how she acts. I rubbed the bridge of my nose and walked passed her up the stairs to the kitchen. I quickly filled a glass with water and brought it back downstairs.

"Here… drink you'll feel better." I said handing her the drink. She mumbled about not needing help before downing the glass. Once she was done I took back the glass and she went upstairs. I followed behind to make sure she didn't fall… again. Once we were upstairs she went all the way up stairs to what I assume to be her room. I took that as my cue to leave so I packed up my laptop and left.

oOo

I pulled back up to the house to continue the list that he gave me. The plant's needed watering again so I did that first. Once that was done I went inside the house. The next thing was that… I needed to dust "Oh someone kill me already." I groaned trying to look around for a closet with a duster.

I opened one of the doors and found cleaning equipment "Finally, seriously who needs a house this damn big." I muttered looking for the duster. But I wouldn't be able to find that duster as something hard hit me in the back of the head. I fell forward crashing into the closet and turned towards my attacker once I landed.

It was Astrid with a rolling pin, actually there was two of her "How did you get in my house?!" She shouted threatening to swing. I lifted my hands and started to shake them "I have a key… I have a key!" I shouted trying to guard my head. She lowered the pin and my vision started to return to normal.

"How do you have a key?" He asked sounding suspicious "My boss gave me one and told me to house sit." I said sitting up and rubbing the back of my head. She tossed the pin onto the couch "I'm so sorry… I thought you were a burglar or something." She said helping me back up "In the middle of the afternoon?" I asked as I was being pulled up.

"Is it really that late?" She said looking at the clock in the kitchen. Only then did I notice the red eyes, messy hair, and the still slight smell of alcohol "You don't remember me from yesterday then?" I asked picking the to do list off of the carpet "I met you yesterday… I didn't even leave the… oh…" She said with realization.

I rubbed the back of my head "Ya um… I won't say anything don't worry." I said to which she nodded "Thank you… god I'm stupid, should have seen that bitch doing that to me." She said muttering the last part to herself while looking down. I didn't want to be nosey but curiosity took over "What's the problem?" I asked.

She opened her mouth before closing it again for a few seconds "I don't want to put my problems on anyone else." I shrugged "I don't mind honestly, sometimes you need to let it out. I've had to talk plenty of times… except it was to my dog Toothless." She rose an eye "You talk to your dog?" I shrugged "Hey that dog's a good listener, helped me through a lot."

She nodded slowly but didn't say anything. Feeling like I wasn't going to get anything out of her I went into the closet and pulled out the duster. I turned just to almost run into her "You're Hiccup." She said with realization. I nodded and walked passed her. I was kind of… the target in high school and everyone knew it, most joined in.

I started to dust the shelves in the living room "You know I never approved of how people treated you." I stopped and glanced at her before sighing "Doesn't matter now, I'm out of that place and even have a job." I said returning to my task. She sat down on the couch and stayed silent for several seconds.

"My fiance was cheating on me." She said all of a sudden. I stopped dusting and turned towards her "Eret's you're fiance?" I asked softly. She looked down and closed her eyes with a nod "I thought he loved me as much as I did him… but apparently not." She said choking out the last part. I stayed silent.

"Do you want to know the worst part? He was sleeping with one of my friends, the nerve!" She said hitting her fist onto an end table. I sat next to her as she continued "I already called off the wedding, my dad doesn't know yet. But I have to stay here because I have no where else to go." She said with tears falling.

I hesitantly and lightly put a hand on her back "That man's an idiot if he cheated on you." I said patting her back. She looked up at me sniffling "Y-you really think so?" I nodded and pulled my hand away "Of course I think so! You're Astrid, the prettiest and smartest girl around." I said blushing at my own statement. She wiped her nose and let out a little laugh.

"It almost sounds like you're hitting on me." I waved my hands "No no… sorry… I didn't mean…" She let out a little laugh "Don't worry about it, after all every girl likes to be called pretty." She said with a smile. I couldn't help but smile back "So did that help at all?" I asked. She nodded "Yes, thank you… for listening."

"No problem, I'm always willing to listen." I said back "Well here let me get your number in case I need to do just that." I told her my phone number and instantly realized that this is the first girl to ask for my number. I couldn't help but laugh to myself "What's so funny?" She asked with an eye risen.

"It's nothing just… you're the first girl who's ever asked for my number." She let out a little laugh of her own before standing up "Thank you for talking with me Hiccup but I have to go do a few errands in town so… I'll talk to you later." I nodded and gave her a handshake "Talk to you later then?" I asked.

She grabbed my hand "Definitely." She said before walking out of the door. I picked the duster back up and started to go back to work. I would be lying to myself and everyone else if I said that I didn't have a slight crush and the blond… but that's just wishful thinking, the thought of a relationship.

oOo

I returned for my final day of house sitting. Once I pulled up I went to water the flowers again, he was very specific on telling me to water them everyday. After those were watered I looked at the list. All that was left was to sweep the floor before I left and vacuum. I sighed before walking inside.

As I was cracking open the door I heard voices "What do you mean you're kicking me out?!" The voice was obviously Astrid's "Because you are 22 and need to get a place of your own." That voice was my boss, who was home early "All I need is a month, I just payed half rent for Eret's apartment and don't have enough for my own." I heard her plead "I already said no, you're an adult now which means you can take the consequences. Now get your stuff and go."

After about a minute of waiting I heard a vehicle pull out the garage and drive off into the street. I looked and could see Astrid driving away. I really did want to go talk to her but… I also have my job to worry about. Sighing I pushed open the door and walked in "Ahh Hiccup, you didn't sweep vacuum." He said crossing his arms.

"Sorry sir, you had it marked on here that you would be back tomorrow and to do it today." I explained really starting to hate this guy. He hummed and rubbed his chin "Well I suppose you should do that then." I gave him a blank stare "You told me to house sit… you're home now." I stated "Yes I am, and if you value your job you'll sweep my floor."

I stared at him for several seconds with a twitch in my left eye. He was wearing a smirk the entire time. I looked down at the sheet and ripped it in half "Go fuck yourself." I said walking to the door and flicking him off. Before I shut the door behind me I peeked in to see his face in shock. Now it was my turn to smirk.

Only once I got back to my car did I realize what I just did. My only source of money was gone now. I pressed my head to the steering wheel and groaned "I'm so screwed." Life was about to get way harder for me. I jumped as my phone went off next to me but quickly composed myself and answered "Hello this is Hiccup."

"Hey Hiccup it's Astrid… can we talk?" My eyes widened, I'd completely forgot I gave her my number "Sure… meet at Gobber's shack?" She agreed and I started up my car and went in the direction of Gobber's. Gobber's shack was one of the only food joints in Berk so it was a popular place.

After a few minutes of driving I pulled up and went inside. I saw Astrid's hand wave from the corner and I made my way over and sat down "Hey…" I said not knowing what to say "Hey…" We stared at each other awkwardly for a few seconds "So, what is it you want to talk about?" I asked already having an idea.

"Well um… it's kind of a request more than talking." She said fidgeting with a fork on the table "Ok… what is it?" She stopped and took a breath "I'm only asking because I have no other options, none of my friends live in Berk anymore and my dad won't take me back in so… is there a way that I could stay at your place?" My eyes widened in shock and no words came out.

Astrid, my childhood crush is asking if she could stay at my place "I'll even pay you what I have." She said sounding desperate "Ya… of course… but you might have to help me with rent otherwise we'll both be on the street." I said rubbing the back of my head "Why's that?" She asked confused.

"Well uh… I may have just quit and told your father to go F himself." I said rubbing the back of my neck. What I wasn't expecting was for her to laugh "The bastard deserves that, always been a jerk to everyone." She said with a slight smile. I mentally sighed in relief "But you know Hiccup… I may be wrong but I believe that you are the only certified mechanic in town."

Once the words left her mouth only then did I realize the bargaining power I had over her father "Well… sorry to say but I'm never working for that man again, I'd rather build my own shop…" I paused at the idea. She must have sensed what I was thinking because she laughed "Who would have thought, someone wants to challenge the nest."

The nest was a gas station that had the only shop in town, it basically ran everything because everyone needs gas and a place to get fixed. But what she said did make me think, it was an amazing idea. Not full proof but… just maybe I could pull it off with a little planning. Now ideas were running through my head. But I was brought out of it.

"Hiccup, it's been awhile." I looked to see Gobber and grinned "Hey Gobber, how's it been?" She shrugged at sat on the seat next to me "Pretty boring without your sassy ass in the kitchen." I let out a chuckle and he pointed at Astrid "So you finally got yourself a girlfriend… congratulations." I started to blush and sputter.

"No no, we're not… she's just… we're friends." I finally got out. He glanced at Astrid who was also supporting a slight blush "Whatever you say Hiccup." He said before standing up. Before we walked off he leaned towards Astrid "You've got a good one here, he's a keeper." My cheeks were now tomato red "GOBBER, shut up and leave please." He chuckled before walking away "Ah young love."

I couldn't even look Astrid in the eyes "Hehe, Gobber… guy cracks everyone up." I said nervously. She coughed trying to kill the tension "So… I can stay then right if I help pay the bills?" I nodded "Yes, my apartment is your apartment." She leaned over the table and hugged me "Thank you, this means everything to me. I was completely out of options." She said letting go.

I was still shocked from the hug but coughed it off "Ya… no problem it's what friends do right?" She smiled and I couldn't help but smile as well "So… shall we get something to eat then because I'm starving." She nodded and we quickly choose something to eat.

oOo

She only had a suitcase of clothes and personal possessions. Soon after she moved in I wrote up plans for my own shop, I was going to call it The Smithy. Once I was finished with the plans I brought them to the bank to get a loan for a building and equipment. Thankfully Astrid was able to get a good word in for me being the janitor to the bank, remember it's a small town. Very shortly after I had my very own shop.

It took a month to get everything setup but as soon as I opened business started to boom. Astrid quit the bank and became the cashier inside. We made over ten thousand in less than a month. I made plans to add gas pumps to the shop to make it complete. The Nest stayed in business because they were the only ones with gas for now but there shop hardly got buisness.

But currently I'm sitting on my couch trying to formulate a plan in my head "How do I tell her… god why is this so complicated?" I said putting my face into my hands "What's complicated?" My head shot up "Astrid hi Astrid…" I shot off nervously. She rose an eye "Are you feeling ok?" I nodded.

"So what are you doing now that's complicated?" She asked sitting down next to me. I shook my head "It's nothing it's just…" I stopped for a few seconds before taking a deep breath "Astrid… I have something to tell you." She turned more towards me "What is it?" I took a breath.

"I like you Astrid… as more than a friend." I surprisingly got out. She stared at me for a few seconds before she smiled "I know." I blinked a couple of times "You know?" She nodded "It's kind of hard to not notice it." I blushed at my obviousness. She looked me in the eyes "And you know what Hiccup… I like you too."

"Y-you mean it?" She nodded with a smile "I thought after Eret I wouldn't be able to be in a relationship again or so fast but… you make me feel safe and wanted." I had no idea what to say, my childhood crush just admitted to liking me back "I'd do anything for you milady." I got out. She blushed and smirked at the same time "Milady?"

I nodded with a blush as well. She rolled her eyes and grabbed my shirt "Just kiss me already." She said smashing her lips against mine. My eyes became the side of baseballs before leaning into it, slowly it became more passionate until she broke away for air "So does this mean you'll be my girlfriend then?" She hit me on the shoulder with a laugh "Suppose it does." She said before kissing me again.

I guess house sitting my boss's house does have it's advantages after all

AN: Not too bad I hope, I kinda wrote on the fly and have nothing planned at all... I winged it the entire time. So anyways, I hope this was a good break to your day and thank you for spending time out of your day to read this it truely does mean alot. P.S. My friends and I don't know the next prompt so sorry about not being informative.

You took the time to read this; you can take the time to review

l

l

V 


End file.
